


Как цветение сакуры

by WTFnesvoboda2019



Series: ЗФБ-2019/низкий рейтинг [9]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019
Summary: Опять не вышло.





	Как цветение сакуры

Хэ Тянь напрягся, когда в дверь позвонили. Охранник внизу не пропустил бы посторонних; значит, это был кто-то из своих. Однако Хэ никого не ждал. Открывая дверь, он был готов ко многому. Но…

— Малыш Мо! — воскликнул он фальшивым тоном корпоративного Санты, честно отрабатывающего немалую оплату. — Соскучился?

Семейное воспитание так удачно наложилось в Хэ Тяне на особенности характера, что нужные слова срывались с языка сами собой. Хорошее качество для того, кто хочет управлять людьми, говорил брат. Чтобы управлять малышом Мо, думать почти не требовалось. Хэ отпускал себя и наслаждался.

— И не мечтай, — предсказуемо огрызнулся Мо. Его визит выходил за рамки обычной игры. Хэ Тяню это не нравилось.

— Тогда что? Деньги нужны?

— Можно сказать и так. — Мо был хмурым и насупленным, как обычно. — Тебе же нужны мои услуги. Предлагаю договор. Ты платишь — я работаю.

Хэ нахмурился. В их отношениях договоры всегда предлагал он.

— И какие же услуги ты предлагаешь? — спросил он с издевкой. Это было ошибкой, как бы свысока ни прозвучало. Хэ не диктовал условия — он спрашивал, хотел знать. Черт, неожиданное появление Мо просто выбило его из колеи. Надо исправлять ситуацию.

— Ну уж не спортзал драить, — усмехнулся Мо. — Тебя же другое интересует. Или нет?

Хэ усмехнулся. Что ответить, крутилось в голове, сказать, что Мо дебил, принимающий шутки за реальные намеки? Тупо, тупо, это значит отступить и выставить идиотом себя. Нужно вернуть инициативу, не дать Мо ощутить, каково это — вести в игре…

— Или да, — согласился он. — И ты сделаешь все, что я захочу? Без возражений?

— Зависит от цены, — уставившись на свои кеды, откликнулся Мо. Хэ сглотнул. Потянулся за кошельком, лежащим на полке. Не глядя выдернул две крупных купюры.

— Минет. Прямо сейчас.

Мо посмотрел на деньги, шагнул через порог, опустился на колени перед Хэ Тянем. Принялся расстегивать его ремень. Хэ мог запустить пальцы ему в волосы, потрепать, сжать — теперь не увернется, не бросит «убери грабли — сломаю». На языке едкой кислотой всплыл вкус обеденного рамена. Хэ поморщился, сдерживая рвотный позыв.

— Все, не надо. Иди отсюда.

Бракованная игрушка попалась.

— Почему? — спросил Мо, подняв голову. — Я же делаю то, что ты хочешь.

Упрямый, как пьяный самурай. И как только додумался до этой чуши про договор? Оплата по контракту. Да если бы Хэ понадобилось, у него бы целый штат таких был, проплаченных. Услужливых.

— Иди отсюда, — повторил он. Толкнул поднявшегося на ноги Мо в грудь, захлопнул дверь перед его носом. Сука. Надо же было все испортить. Сейчас, наверное, гадает, что он сделал не так, почему сорвалось столь выгодное предложение. Но в чем Хэ ошибся? Как он мог не заметить, что деньги значат для Мо гораздо больше, чем кажется, что у его гордости и независимости вполне имеется цена, просто очень высокая? Непростительный промах.

Или, мелькнуло в голове, все же не промах. Он верно оценил гордость Мо, но недооценил его ум. Отличный ход: самому предложить то, что ценится только взятым в бою…

«И не мечтай отделаться от меня», быстро набрал он в телефоне. Подумал и добавил: «Я буду дрочить в душе на эти воспоминания». Мо поймет, о чем речь. Хорошо, если телефон со злости не расколотит. Впрочем, если расколотит, Хэ купит ему новый. И посмотрит, как Мо будет разрываться между гордостью и необходимостью, досадовать, не находя выхода, мечтать прибить Хэ, но в конце концов смирится с судьбой и возьмет, обещая себе, что больше — никогда.

Это зрелище, как цветение сакуры, никогда не менялось и никогда не надоедало


End file.
